Someone That's Always Waiting
by UnderwearCaptain
Summary: Someone that won't leave her behind. Someone that won't leave her alone. Someone that's always waiting. Miura Yumiko now a successful working woman in a prestigious company working away. Taking a break in the lounge room she receives a text. [Yo, when are you getting off work?]. IDK is this how you write a summary?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone that's always waiting**

 **I have someone waiting for me**

* * *

It's blurry.

Wondered a blonde haired woman while staring into the now almost intangible words on the screen of her desktop computer. At this rate she was sure she couldn't finish her work. Also not helped by the fact that she had a massive headache and was sure she was sick too.

Miura Yumiko, is and upstanding and diligent salary woman working in a prestigious company that she probably didn't give two cent in remembering even the goddamn policy. Furthering her studies into the liberal arts and focussing on mathematical related course help her quite a bit in lading this job, though occasionally it was a pain but hey at least the pay was good.

Back to the situation at hand, she was currently imputing some calculations for the company's surplus budget and boy was it not easy. She paused momentarily to try and make heads and tail of all these damn numbers that don't add up.

Relaxing herself on the office chair and taking an opportunity to crack her limbs, audible pops escaped her delicate frame. At this point her head was ringing and her vision getting even more obscured.

"-ko-chan" hmm? Was that someone calling her?

In the process of popping her neck she wondered if it was just an illusion.

"Yumiko-chan" ah yes definitely not an illusion. She craned her neck to the source of the voice to find a person with grey eyes and brown dyed hair staring back at her with concern on his face.

Tobe Kakeru for all his loudness and antics was very much a welcomed sight to her. He now sported a shorter and more professional haircut ideal for the company that their working on. Surprisingly he's pretty good at his job.

"Ah Kakeru what is it? More work?" she asked hoping that was not the case. Tobe smiled back and simply dismissed her off.

"Nope! Well there is but it's my work ehehe…" she raised an eyebrow signalling the loudmouth to get straight to the point. Hell hath no fury as Yumiko's wrath, of course Tobe knew of this.

"W-well I came to tell you that you can postponed your calculations for now, seems like there has been a change with the financials and the boss is relieving all workload from our living calculators" he gave her a toothy grin as she widened her eyes.

"Well damn no wonder I couldn't get it done, I guess that's okay. Now I can relax for a bit" pinching the bridge of her nose while letting out a few coughs. She could feel the snot traveling down her nostril threatening to leak like a fountain.

"You okay Yumiko-chan? You don't look so good" he's grin morphed into a frown as he observed her, handing over a box of tissues from a nearby table.

Accepting the box of tissues she promptly blows a good load into it, she does this a few more time and more times than she expected.

"Wow that was like a lot of snot Yumiko-chan, Ya sure ya okay?"

"I said I'm okay Kakeru" raising her voice slightly before lowering it when she realised she shouldn't be getting angry at Kakeru. After all he was only concerned, bless his soul.

"Now get back to work, we still going to meet up at for the company function later before going back right?" she asked with a small smile.

"Oh shit! Your right! Well then I'm off!" the brown haired employee quickly made his way or rather a full blown sprint towards the elevator likely heading back towards his section of the offices on the upper floor.

Now left to herself she mused over what has happened to get her to where she was, just after high school she continued her studies in Tokyo U under Formal Science to which she herself was surprised she even managed to get into. Though it was most definitely because of **him** , the tutoring paid off and now here she is with a job with good pay. The jobs also were fairly simple, calculate this and that and she was done, most of the time.

Shutting her desktop down and getting up from her desk she headed to the lounge room, with a slight wobble made her way through the halls passing by some of the employees that were heading home or she could guess likely getting ready to head to the dinner.

The dinner itself didn't require mandatory participation but she knew she had skipped a fair amount of these dinner. So attending it this time shouldn't be too much of a hassle.

Arriving at the lounge room she looked around for an empty space. The lounge room only had about 4 people who were off doing their own thing. She spotted a couch in a secluded but visible are she made her way there.

Groggily she sat in an empty couch and looked at the overhead clock which showed 7:47pm. Thirteen minutes till she had to gather with her friends for dinner, she had time to relax and maybe catch a quick nap. Maybe his habits are even rubbing off on her, she chuckled at this and was alerted to a sound in her handbag. Searching inside she picked up her phone and checked it.

It was a message from **him**.

[Yo, when are you getting off work?]

[Works done, but there's a company dinner in a few minutes and we won't likely be done till 9pm, why?]

She waited for a reply almost expectantly.

[I see, I'll walk you home when you're done. Meet'cha there at 9.10pm]

She smiled brightly at this, it wasn't common for him to do this as he would always work till very late.

[Okay]

"What's gotten you all happy?" making Yumiko jump she scanned her surroundings.

Finding a tall girl with brown bobbed hair and green orbs stared amusedly at her. Her face adorned with a pair of stylish red glasses and her hands on her hips.

Ebina Hina like Kakeru also worked in the same company with her. She was eternally grateful that she had these two with her. She was very aware she wasn't the type of person to be alone.

She just couldn't handle it.

"Hello Hina, its nothing. Where's Kakeru?" contrary to her reply, internally she was screaming all giddily like a little girl getting a present on her birthday.

Smirking the glasses girl knew her friend was feigning ignorance but before she could press further the person in question arrived.

"Here, here!" as if by magic Kakeru appearing right next to her somehow looking even worse than she is. Yumiko though having gotten used to this simply stood from her comfy couch and walked forward.

"C'mon lets go" motioning for the two to follow her which they did with Kakeru and Hina taking her right and left respectively.

"You're looking a little red on the cheeks Yumiko, have a fever?" asked Hina having noticed the particular detail.

"Nothing to worry about, I can take it till this stupid dinner is done" she replied without looking.

"If you're sure, but the moment I see something wrong I'm dragging your butt back"

Yumiko only rolled her eyes at the statement.

Kakeru knowing to stay well clear if it's something Yumiko didn't want to talk about opted to continue the conversation.

"They serve good food though Yumiko-chan so I don't think it's all bad" added Kakeru from the side.

She couldn't argue with that. The food was actually really great from her past experience attending a previous dinner, though she would just much rather go back home cook some ramen and sleep. Wait she definitely sounds like **him** now.

Arriving at the elevator room she pressed the button, not long after a nearby elevator door opened up. She then pressed the 10th floor where the dinner was held. The mechanical door slowly closed and up they when.

They chatted about menial things on their way up with the background tune playing a simple flute music. She always liked the company's elevators as each day had a different tune playing.

The 'ding' sound announced that they have arrived on the floor. The door opened and they quickly exited.

They were now in the grand hall. Extravagant food were lined up on the middle with tables and chairs dotted around, people were mingling about in their own circles chatting around. There was quite the number of people attending this dinner. No surprise as the company had a total employee count of over ten thousand.

"Yo! They've got some sea urchins over there! Gotta grab em while their hot!" Kakeru saluted the two girls before making a beeline towards the delicacy.

The remaining girls shared an amused expression, after all Tobe Kakeru for all his matureness over the years still had that childhood side to him.

The glasses toting girl on the other hand was more civilised in her approach in getting her desired food.

"I'll be back Yumiko, I'll get you a salad and some orange juice just go sit in that chair over there" pointing to an empty chair.

"Really? I can g-"

"Apapapa! No you don't young lady, I will have no argument in this matter" she was cut off when the still BL lover placed a finger on her lips.

"But"

"You. Chair. Now." A stern and commanding voice bellowed from the seemingly petit girl. With a sigh the only thing Yumiko could do was do as she's told.

Taking the sigh and the movement toward the chair as a sign of acknowledgement the glasses girl puffed up her chest with her hands on her hips in a victorious manner.

"Good girl"

Yumiko glanced back to see the girl making her way to the food stands, disappearing into the sea of people. Yumiko now on her own contemplated if she should go look for her friend or to follow her commands. Didn't take her long though as she was intercepted by a few people namely 4 or 5 with all of them being males.

"Miura-san it's a pleasure to be in your presence"

"You look lovely this evening"

"Would you care for a drink?"

"I hope you don't mind a little chatter with us"

"H-hello" Yumiko wasn't one to indulge in unnecessary pleasantries with people she did not know. Especially these people who all had the same eyes. Eyes filled with lust, it didn't take her long to realised they were after her because of her position and her body.

She exchange conversations with the group and plastered a fake face for them. If **he** could see her being targeted like this he would probably be verbally beating the crap out of them right now and have enough time to make his eternal glorious philosophical speeches to them and giving them the reason they suck speech on the side.

She was stopped when her head started to ring again. Her headache now returning in full force started to really hurt making her hold the side of her head in pain. The ringing persisted until her vision became so blurry she couldn't see her fingers.

The last thing she saw was the men calling out to her and her friend running frantically to her side.

* * *

Eyes fluttering open Yumiko was met with the green orbs staring back with a very concerned face on her.

"Oh thank goodness Yumiko! You had us all worried, I knew you weren't feeling well" semi-shouted the brown haired girl. She should be much more pissed but restrained herself in light of her friend's current condition.

"What happened?" asked the blonde slowly getting up from the lounge room couch. So they had taken her to one of the resting rooms thought Yumiko to herself.

"Woah easy there. You fainted at the dinner" Kakeru approached and handed her a glass of water.

She took it gratefully and chugged it down, handing the glass back to Kakeru.

"That's it girl I'm taking you back now and that's final!" announced Hina with a determined looked.

Getting back? Oh no what time is it!

"Kakeru what time is it!?" she asked her male friend in a frantic manner.

Kakeru looked at his watch and informed her without looking away.

"It's 9:50pm"

Again she looked for her handbag which had her phone, thankfully it was only an arm's reach. She took it out and looked at the screen.

4 messages.

[Yo, I'm here – 9:10pm]

[Yumiko? Where you at, you done yet? – 9:15pm]

[Still waiting – 9:20pm]

[Are you even getting this? – 9:30pm]

Her heart sank at the last message. It's been 20 minutes since the last message, **he** should have gone home now. But she had hope and that was all she could gamble on now.

With her mind made up and face full of determination she said her request.

"Could you guys accompany me to the ground floor?"

The other two occupants in the room looked at each other. Kakeru gave a smile then nodded while Hina received the nod and sighed happily.

"Alright princess lets go" offering her hand to the sick girl.

"Thanks guys" was all she managed to squeeze out. Accepting the hand.

The journey to the ground floor was uneventful or at least that's how it looked to Yumiko. She felt like she was high on drugs or something not that she ever tried it before, she was a good girl after all.

Reaching the ground floor she was meet with a few concerned employees approaching asking on her condition. Thankfully her ever trustful friends answered on her behalf with some retreating back when the saw Hina's face that screamed 'get the hell out of my way'.

"We're here Yumiko" quietly informed the bespectacled girl. "Do you want us to take you home?"

Yumiko heard the question but was currently more focused on scanning the outside.

Please, please be there.

The outside was snowing as it was in the middle of December and suffice to say it was freezing outside. Yumiko wasn't prepared for the cold as she only had her office wear which consisted of a blouse and a white skirt. Her legs were clad in black tights but considering the outside temperature didn't provide much protection as well. All of this was the last thing on her mind though as she was more desperate to find **him**.

It then caught her eye, that impossible to miss ahoge sticking out seemingly defying gravity. Without a shred of doubt it belonged to **him**.

Returning her attention to her two friends she regarded them.

"Thanks guys but… **I have someone waiting for me** , see you guys tomorrow"

"Hopefully not" replied the concerned friend.

With a quick smile and a wave the sick blonde proceeded slowly towards the entrance.

Watching their sick friend didn't sit right with Hina so she was puzzled as to who she was meeting. Curiosity got the better of her as she not so subtly purposefully scanned the outside of the building watching her friends back intently.

The blonde girl walked towards a man. The man noticed her and had an annoyed looked on his face or at least his mouth which was the only thing visible at the distance.

Hina was having none of that! Her friend was sick and no bastard is going to make her feel worst. She trudged her way to the entrance intent on giving the asshole a piece of her mind but was stopped dead in her tracks as the moonlight shone bright and revealed who the man was.

It was **Hikigaya Hachiman**.

* * *

Kotatsu's, ah possibly mankind's greatest invention. It had all the needs; warmth, comfort and it helps ease the mind. Feels great and would make a person fall asleep instantly. Embracing the sweet comfort of the Kotatsu is what Hachiman is experiencing.

Or at least he wish if it weren't for the goddamn fact that he's currently outside freezing his literal ass on the cool evening air.

Seriously. Just when he got off work early, thinking it's been awhile and that he should spend some time with someone he cares. Someone he loved would be the better term but that's too mushy for his taste.

Hikigaya Hachiman, the self-proclaimed loner and hater off all things fake was indeed in a relationship with someone. He even got a job completely contradicting to his goals in life which was to be a dedicated house husband. Make no mistake he still had that goal in mind, just taking a little detour in life.

Working as an editor in chief in a publisher company was by far the best and worst idea he ever came up with in his life. The best part was it was his forte, the bad part was it had a shit tone of work to do. That's why he would always get off late from work, sometimes he didn't go back at all. There was one particular author that he was well acquainted with. The so called delusional man known as Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. The man was a pain in the behind, don't tell that to a BL lover please. He's writing on the other hand had improved considerably in the past year and was now one of the bestselling works in Japan.

Ah but enough about his life, Hachiman was in quite the predicament.

Here he is waiting for Miura Yumiko to finish with her work. That was 40 minutes ago by the way. Being the ever loyal boyfriend he opted to wait, now not so much.

She's not even getting my text. Should I just go home? Once again checking his phone there was still no reply from her. Considering his options he calculated the best course of action.

The sound of someone huffing made him level his gaze halting his inner calculations and sure enough golden locks were visible in front of him.

Miura Yumiko seemed to be out of breath, slightly gasping for air as she looked down not meeting his gaze.

With a frown he was going to give her a piece of his mind. Getting off the sidewalk railing he took a step prepared to deliver his irritated speech.

"H-Hikio…" a small voice escaped the blonde beauty.

If Hachiman was filled with fury before he wasn't now. She only used that pet name when she was being dere and submissive. The other reason would be if something was wrong or if she was sad. This certainly didn't look like the former.

Narrowing his gaze he noticed she was about to fall, something was definitely wrong.

Hachiman rushed to her side catching her before she could fall. In his arms she raised her head with olive green orbs meeting lifeless fish eyes. His eyes widened at the sight. Her face was flushed tears threatening to cascade down her face.

Immediately he placed his palm on her forehead feeling the boiling temperature.

"Your burning up, are you sick?" producing a handkerchief from his pocket he wiped the tears and snot from her eyes and face careful not to ruin her makeup.

The girl only nodded as his question.

"How are you feeling? Can you walk?"

"Mhmm" this time an intangible mumble. Good thing Hachiman spoke sick people language.

Examining the girl in his arms he noticed a few things. The girl was clad in office wear, perfect for the job of a working woman but certainly not for this abysmal cold weather.

Releasing the girl from his embrace he unwrapped the scarf around his neck and transfered in onto the woman before him. Yumiko didn't object, what he did next however puzzled her.

Hachiman removed his left glove and fitted it onto her left hand.

"Hikio?" now capable of speech the still puzzled girl inquired about the particular action, her head tilting slightly in a curious manner.

He didn't answer but simply retrieved the handbag she was holding with his other hand. And slung it across his back.

Raising his exposed left hand he gestured to her. Yumiko hesitated but realised what he was trying to do and complied by grasping his hands with her right hand.

Yes they were holding hands.

"It's warm" a pleasant smile bore its way to her face. She could feel the throbbing in her head subside.

"C'mon I'm taking you home" said the ex-loner with pinkish cheeks, guiding the sick girl through the crowd.

Unknown to the two a pair of eyes watch from inside the building with a content look on her face as the pair walked away.

"Hehe"

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing, it's just that I really do love you Hachiman"

"What's with that?" a microscopic smile made its way to his face.

A pleasant pause appeared before the pair. Cuddling closer to the taller man she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Hey Hikio"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"Mhmm"

"You didn't say it back to me"

Looking at him with upturned eyes, she demanded it. Hachiman only lasted 3 seconds flat before caving in.

"I uhh… something you too"

"Oh you"

The man beside her wasn't the dead fish eyed monster of logic but rather a sweet loving person who's always there for her.

Someone that won't leave her behind.

Someone that won't leave her alone.

Someone that's always waiting.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. As you can obviously tell I'm a complete shipper of HachimanxYumiko.**

 **I wanted to write this because it felt like a good idea, don't know if it's ooc or not but a lot can happen after a few years.**

 **Not sure if I should continue this or not as it would be hella difficult to continue if I do decide to do so. The two options I would have are continue the story about their working lives or rewind time to when they were in their first year. Another challenge would be to write in Hachiman's perspective, I'm not really good with all that mumbo jumbo but I'm still learning, having English as my second language is taking quite the effort. I have some Ideas, just not planned out.**

 **Thanks for reading, UC out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone that's always waiting**

 **Hey guys I decided to continue this little series because when I tried to write more Oregairu one shots I realised that I could potentially just make a series out of it.  
This one is a continuation of the 1** **st** **chapter. But after that it will be basically a series of one shots with no direct continuation but will follow a chronological linear timeline.**

 **Also has short Omake of their school life.**

 **Now Onward!**

 **Morning pancakes and revelations**

* * *

It was the wee hours in the morning, birds chirping the occasional barking of dogs and the pleasant sound of hustle and bustle in the distance.

Now we arrived at the Hikigaya Hachiman apartment which was anything but peaceful.

"My god Hachiman! You better get your sorry ass out of bed now!" screamed Miura Yumiko in extreme rage as she tried to wake up to unconscious piece of lazy meat sleeping amicably in his bed.

Shooting straight out of bed adopting a defensive stance the person in question scanned the room to see golden locks glaring daggers at him from the doorway. Relaxing his stance he opted to do the next very logical thing.

Get back in bed.

Miura seeing the reaction was less then pleased.

"I swear Hachiman if you don't get out of bed this instant I'm going to beat you out of it!"

Hachiman popped his head out of the covers to observe the lady of fire currently fuming.

"Beat me with a spatula?"

"With a spatula" the woman chorused.

"I'll take my chances"

Half way in the process of retreating back into the covers he felt a sudden cold chill run down his spine and the temperature of the room dropping. Audibly steps could be heard heading his way.

Still within the confines of his sanctuary he once again took a hesitant peek through the covers, this time he was met face to face with a woman adopting a serene expression.

"Oh my, it seems my dear beloved does not intend to do as he is told~" she didn't have a scowl nor a glare present on her face but rather a pleasant smile. The next thing she did however terrified the man.

"Hi-ki-ga-ya Ha-chi-man~" she said in a sing a song manner. Raising her weapon of pain and suffering nonchalantly above the targets head.

Terrified with the prospect of getting his existence annihilated he evacuated the blanket.

This is not to day to die as Hachiman thought to himself, he fears no evil but the Valkyrie of fury before him strikes terror to even the most steeled veterans so he briskly dashed out of bed and into the showers.

"Mercy! I'm going, I'm going!"

"That's what I thought" with a content smirk the blonde headed back into the kitchen to complete her current objective.

After being together so many years they still didn't live together because of reasons of their respective workplace, it was much more efficient to have their housing close to their work place. Didn't stop them from visiting each other though. Further enforced by Yumiko making it her duty to visit Him and occasionally cook something for him. This was done vice versa as he would also occasionally visit her at her apartment. Both of them never thought it as a hassle because their place were only a train stop away from each other.

Hachiman's apartment was a decently sized one with a living room, a bathroom, kitchen, a main sleeping room with personal bathroom as well as 2 guest rooms.

Now back in the kitchen the agenda of the day is preparing a hearty sustenance that will invigorate the soul, increase productivity and melt the walls of unpreparedness that is the start of the day.

In simple words its making breakfast. Yumiko having honed her culinary skills throughout the years is well versed in the art of cooking and it so happens Hachiman has all the needed materials to make it.

After some generous coercing by Yumiko, Hachiman always keeps his kitchen stocked. Don't get the wrong idea, the ex-loner himself is very able to make his own food but sometimes the demon that is lazy always triumphs. Regardless, people don't give him enough credit. Currently against her better judgement, his cooking was miles better than hers not that hers was any bad either.

Yumiko believes in a healthy diet and will not, would not allow her beloved to eat something out of a convenient store.

Earlier she had already finished making pancakes before trying to wake him up so now all that's left are the toppings.

"Hmm… blueberry for me and chocolate for Hachiman" she decided to no one but herself. His preference were quite unique after all. He liked both bitter and sweet stuff, both of which exist on completely different planes of spectrum.

Catching herself before she could go further she shook her head as if shaking away the thought. Was she imitating his inner monologues now?

Putting the finishing touches on the pancakes she prepares 2 slices for herself and 5 for Hachiman all topped off with maple syrup.

Satisfied with her work she huffed with content, just in time too as the now bathed and dressed Hachiman entered the kitchen. Inspecting the delicacy before him with visible admiration. She chuckled at this motioning him to sit down to which he gratefully did.

She seated herself and took a good spoonful glancing at the person opposite of her who had a blissful expression plastered all over his face after taking a good chunk out of the layers. He even had star eyes!

"So what are you doing today?" she started taking another bite.

Snapping from whatever trance he was in Hachiman regarded the lady before him.

"A shit ton" his face morphed into a scowl as he replied after swallowing. "Have over 20 writers to attend too including the delusional master of ham, I'll be able to get it done by 9pm though"

"I see... sounds tough" Yumiko knew who that master of ham he referred to. She was and is still surprised the guy was still delusional. That might be a good thing though seeing as his works are top notch currently the top 3 bestselling authors. Not like she enjoyed reading it or that she had every current volume of one of his romance works or anything like that.

"How about you" he returned the question without looking away from his plate.

Fiddling with her spoon she replied.

"Well, the company is starting their next phase of projects and they need all hands on deck for it"

"And you being one of the key calculators will be swamped with work" Hachiman interjected with a smirk.

The girl glared at that statement to which he received with an even wider smirk.

"Don't call me a calculator!" the now furious Yumiko retaliated.

"Sheesh it's just a joke! Heh" the ex-loner defended with his smirk still present.

She returned to her breakfast averting her eyes feeling slightly miffed.

The silence only lasted for a few seconds before he spoke up again.

"So I guess you won't be able to come over for movie night?"

Yumiko stopped her spoon midway and peeked at the person opposite of her. He had a placid and neutral face. She completely forgot about movie night!

She felt bad about it, this was one of the few days where Hachiman could get off work slightly early and that they could spend it together watching a movie she rented. Staring into his currently emotionless non-dead fish eyes she saw a disappointed look almost as if a puppy didn't get its treat.

It was adorable! Yes Hikigaya Hachiman was capable of being cute. She resisted the urge to butter up the thing right there and forget all about work.

"It's okay. I understand" now back to his usual demeanour the black haired man finished the last of his pancakes now moving onto his cup of coffee.

"Hachiman I'm sorry… I'll make up for it" she half pleaded half requested.

"No really it's okay" he continually insisted but she was definitely sure they would not get a once in a month chance like this anytime soon. Deny as he might the slight change in his voice was enough to alert her to his dismay.

Time to bring in the big guns.

"Hikio~" she said in a sweet caring voice latching her hand onto his. The male literally freeze halfway from drinking his coffee with an apparent flush to his face, giving her his full attention. Yup still works alright.

"I'll make it up to you I promise" she continued while staring deep into his eyes.

Resistance is futile, surrender immediately.

Hachiman only let out a sigh and nodded, breaking eye contact. She could see the sides of his cheek muscle turn upwards by micrometres, eliciting a smile from her as well.

"Well then let me take care of the dishes" standing up and gulping down the last drop of her coffee she proceeded to take the plates and cups and washed them. Careful to balance them before depositing them into the sink.

"Thanks I'm running a little late see ya" The man picked up his essentials namely his wallet and headed for the door.

"It's your own fault" she half-shouted so he could hear.

"Bite me" was the reply she got. Finished with her dishes she peeked at the doorway. Hachiman was nearly out the door when she remember something and called out to him.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" he stopped just in time to feel soft lips peck him on the cheeks. Yumiko loved doing this and was completely fine with skin ship. To her it's as simple as walking down a street. He on the other hand was still getting used to it comparing it to waking down a street that was on fire and had mines under the pavement.

"You did say bite me but that's too savage so I'm settling for this"

"Is this some kind of soap opera?" he flushed and headed out the door in full retreat obviously from embarrassment. "I'm off!"

"Have a good day" she waved him out the door.

And just like that silence befell the blonde as she was left to herself.

"Well… I guess I'll head off too" she said to no one in particular. Getting her things from the living room she locked the door and onward towards her company's compound.

It's going to be a long day. Hopefully it's not going to be too stressful.

* * *

It has been a long day. It is stressful, she's hungry, tired and needs somebody to choke to death. Glancing around her office she could already see some of the employees collapsing. Was that a guy face planting to the side there?

Regardless, her situation was quite hectic. She had an incredible amount of calculation to do alone and after nearly half a day at it she still had to do more. Her hands were aching from typing on the keyboard, if she typed any faster she would most definitely lit the damn thing on fire from friction.

"Yu-mi-ko-chan, here…"

"Yes, okay" she replied and turned her head to the left mechanically, hands outstretch to receive the document. Grabbing air she was meet with nothing. Curious, she turned her head left and right searching for the source that called out to her.

"Down… here"

She looked down and yelped in surprise.

There on the ground was Kakeru literally dragging himself towards her the grudge style.

"Kyaa! What the heck are you doing Kakeru!"

"Legs… gave out… halp…" The man raised his hands and gave her the documents.

What amount of work did he do to get like this? She looked over him in now growing concern.

"Are you okay Kakeru? Do you need help?" mother hen mode activated she placed the new stack of documents on the desk and kneeled over to him.

"I think I might just sleep here"

Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Oh no you don't! Get up and get some rest! I'll take you there" She pulled the fallen comrade up and tried to drag him somewhere to rest. In her efforts she realised that she herself was very tired and didn't have the energy to move her joints let alone drag a full grown male around.

On second thought maybe she should follow Kakeru's example and sleep here too. At this point her body was screaming for R&R. Slapping her cheeks as a form of shock treatment she dragged the half-unconscious body and positioned him just to the side of her desk. Removing her jacket she draped it over the now sleeping Kakeru's form.

"Looks like mommy got it covered" a voice resounded, she raised her head to see Hina standing before them.

Yumiko did not retaliate instead she asked the person standing amusedly before her.

"Is it alright is he sleeps for a while? I don't want him overworking or anything" she asked in a worried tone.

The glasses girl only smiled before flipping out her phone and calling somebody.

She talked for a few minutes before ending the call and faced her friend

"It's all good, he managed to be the only one who finished all his assigned work so he's safe"

"Thank goodness, he didn't look so good so I was worried" she glanced down at the sleeping form. "I'll let him sleep for a while then wake him up before I go"

"There she is the ever caring Yumiko, always taking care of us"

Your damn right she does. She considers anyone close to her being as precious as family and will not let anything bad befall them. This trait of hers is the incredibly beautiful thing about her. If you're on her list better expect to be buttered up like a mother hen if you so much as get a scratch from a twig.

"Nothing of the sort" climbing back into her chair she waved her friend off. "So, what do you need Hina? You don't usually come over here" Yumiko asked, unsure if she wanted the answer or not.

A face splitting grin warped its way onto the fujoshi's face, from Yumiko's point of view it almost looked psychotic, like a killer savouring it's wounded pray before going in for a slow and painful death accompanied by blood churning screams.

That's exactly what the golden locks felt as she stared into her friends face. What was she!? A demon!

"Soooo…." Hina started "Who was that nice fellow with you the other day?" she asked wiggling one of her eyebrows.

"Okay back to work~" Yumiko turned tail trying to escape to wherever her tired legs could take her.

She didn't make it very far because she was glomped from behind. Damn, at her current state she was too weak to repel the attack.

"Where are you going Yumiko~?" Hina's voice echoed softly into Yumiko's ears.

"Hiii! Knock it off! I'm going back to work obviously!"

"What you smoking girl? Your desk is right in front of you!"

"Going to my uhhh… other desk?"

"You don't have another working desk!" glasses girl countered.

"I so do it's, like… over there on another building! Yeah that's right!" trying to come up with an excuse on the fly was not pretty.

"That's Bull-"

"Language!"

"That's Bulldog and you know it! Now cough it up or I'll sexually assault you!"

Yumiko was now trying to claim her freedom but to no success. She knew very well the fujoshi even after working for days will still have lots of stamina. Must be an otaku thing, never underestimate them.

"These are some nice melons you have here honey~" taking a generous coupe of Yumiko's assets the glasses girl was very intent on going through with her threat.

"Hya! Okay, okay I'll talk! Now unhand me!"

Hina did just that and reluctantly released her. Crossing her arms and tilting her head upwards staring superiorly at the flushed figure of Yumiko.

"That was Hikitani-kun wasn't it? This is a surprise" she smirked getting right to the point.

"Well… about that… it just kinda happened?" Yumiko confessed shyly to which Hina raised an eyebrow. No way was that the whole story.

"Before I knew it we were going out… I guess…" Her face flushing at the statement. Hina raised her other brow to meet the one already up. Okay now she wasn't getting answers only more question.

"Well honey I'll ask this systematically so you can hopefully answer me properly and you better damn sure answer me if you know what's good for you" The bobbed haired girl narrowed her eyes adjusting her glasses in a professional manner.

What is this? An interrogation? Did Yumiko commit a crime she had no knowledge of? Whatever the case she could only grimace and prepare herself for the questions.

"Okay, when did it first start?"

The blonde girl placed her hand on her chin in a thinking position trying to recall what happened in the past. She had a flash of memory and snapped her fingers.

"It was during our third and final year at Soubu high, you remember in the earlier year how I was rejected by Hayama and was a train wreck for a few days?"

"Yeah I remember, it was a pain to get you back on your feet" it was now Hina's turn to adopt a thinking pose before she too had a flash of memory. "Wait, if I remember correctly you suddenly got all chipper after a week and refused to tell us why. It certainly baffled us all"

"Ehehe yeah… well it was Hik- Hachiman to the worlds ever wonder that cheered me up" She then glanced to the side in a grimace. "If you could call his merciless straight to the face no holds barred vocal lecture a way to cheer someone up then it worked wonders on me"

Hina adopted a massive grin on her face signalling some mischievous attitude about to surface.

"Well, well, guess Mom likes someone dominant~"

Yumiko responded with a glare "Can it glasses! And don't call me mom!"

Hina raised an eyebrow at Yumiko not accepting the statement nor denying it.

"Right, right~" Hina responded without an ounce of intent to stop calling her that. She enjoyed teasing her friend after all. She made her way onto Yumiko's vacant chair and sat down, crossing her legs for comfort.

Adjusting her glasses she asked her next question.

"So when were you going to tell us about all of this?" Her voice was calm without any form of friendliness nor hostility.

"I… uh…" Yumiko stuttered, her brain trying to come up with an adequate explanation.

Hina patiently sat on the chair rhythmically bobbing her elevated foot.

After what seemed to be a few minutes of careful deliberation, Yumiko presented her reply with the only way she knew how. Apologising.

"I'm sorry… It's just that I thought you guys wouldn't like him… seeing how we had some history with him during our high school days. Especially the one where we had to scare off those kids…and…"

Before she could continue she was enveloped in a hug. Only being released after a full 2 minutes. The glasses girl wiped the tears forming on her friends pretty face and held her shoulders.

"Oh c'mon don't be so sad, we're not angry. Isn't that right Kakeru-kun?"

"Absolutely"

Yumiko was slightly shocked at the familiar voiced she heard. She glanced down to see the suspect still comfortably lying down but with his eyeballs wide open seemingly been awake for quite a while.

"Kakeru… how long were you awake?" asked Yumiko in a timid voice.

"The moment you two started getting physical, can't actually get some sleep when my Yuri-senses were tingling"

"Umm… Yuri what?"

"Never mind" both Kakeru and Hina cried in Unison with Hina sending him a glare to which he received with an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Don't teach her that stuff!" she reprimanded him.

"But you teach her about BL stuff all the time! I call this equality!" he countered, now on his feet in defiance with his previous fatigue seemingly completely gone.

Yumiko just looked confused seeing her two best friends arguing in front of her. She adorned a smile and spoke up.

"Thank you, you two. It means so much to me"

The two stopped their meaningless scuffle and looked at her. They too smiled.

"No problem"

"It's what friends do"

Yumiko felt immense warmth inside of her after finally told her friends that tears started to form. Maybe her cold a few days ago wasn't so bad. And she was happy that Hina didn't immediately press for answers.

"So…" Hina held onto Yumiko's shoulders. Yumiko was visibly puzzled to what was going to flood out of the Fujoshi's mouth. She had the look of absolute mischief plastered all over her pretty face.

"Have you guys done it yet!? Has he gone 'I am the bone of my sword and you are the sheath to my Excalibur!'" she questioned/declared, blood dripping out of her nose as a result.

Yumiko could not reply as she was boiling hotter than the room's heater. She didn't know why she was blushing so hard nor what her friend just said but on a molecular level she knew it was lewd.

"Hina-chan! What the heck are you asking her!?"

"Hahahahaha!"

And so after the copious amount of nonsense that happened and the company's cleaner begrudgingly having to clean blood that somehow was splattered around the office with no visible reports of any injury nor any case of murder happened. They resumed their work.

* * *

10:17pm was the current time displayed on her smartphone when she checked, wow that's quite late. She was in transit down the elevator towards the ground floor keen on getting the back home. She even considered going straight to sleep forgoing taking a bath.

Finally out of the building she breathed out sigh and sucked the cold air into her lungs as if it could help relieve some of her fatigue.

"Hachiman must be asleep now" she said to no one in particular, weaving robotically through the sidewalks crowd, lost in thought. The feeling of disappointment now returning in full force. It was such a great chance to spend some time with him. Both are working adults and the time spent together is so brief. That's why she takes every chance she can get to spend some quality time with the loner. It's not like he has anybody important to fill out his time anyway.

Lost in deep thought Yumiko failed to realise she was about to slam straight into a street lamp. It was only when she saw the white and black paint inches from her face that she noticed. But she didn't stop in her tracks of her own volition. No, she was forcefully stopped by gentle yet strong hands wrapping around her waist from behind. Too confused to be shocked she panned her head upwards, her own eyes meeting dead fish ones.

"Sushi?" Yumiko involuntary blurted out.

"No these are already expired, now I'm not sure if you wanted to smack your head on that street lamp just to release some stress or you wanted to get some skin ship with it but please don't hurt yourself" the full head taller person retorted in a deadpan tone.

"Hikio?" She curiously asked.

"Yes it's me" He replied lamely.

"What are you doing here?"

"On my way home, damn chuunibyou kept me there all night" he replied smoothly in an irritated tone.

Yumiko chuckled and turned around, hugging the taller man possessively. Hachiman to his credit simply raised an eyebrow.

"Were you on your way to pick me up?"

"Duh" he responded simply. "You better not say 'I love you' and all that mushy stuff it's not going to work"

Yumiko still with her head buried in his chest looked him straight in the eyes and defiantly did the exact opposite.

"I love you Hikio" she said with the warmest smile her tired face could muster.

"Tch" was all he could say with an obviously flushed face. It's not like doing this on him would not work, it's actually because doing this to him is super effective. Yumiko 1, Hachiman 0.

"Hehe that got me a lot of girlfriend points~" she said enthusiastically now releasing her grip from the poor fellow.

"Please don't turn into another Komachi" feeling the chill again as he was released from an embrace he shuddered slightly.

"Oh come on you know the influence is not so bad" Yumiko crossed her arms and stood with a smirk.

"Like how?" Hachiman narrowed his eyes imploring her for answers. "In what good way did she influence you?"

"She influenced me to love you unconditionally" she delivered.

"Ugh" Hachiman has taken critical hit. Yumiko 2, Hachiman 0. At this rate he won't have enough HP to get home. "Have mercy please" he begged in hopes the Fire Queen would listen to his pleas and show grace.

Thankfully the blonde relented her assault and raised her hand. Hachiman stared at it for a second before realising what he had to do. Taking her hand into his he held them close, taking in the heat that somehow was emanating from the small hands.

Without any prompt they started walking back home. Her head bobbing from side to side as she hummed a tune.

Hand in hand they yet again disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

 **Okay that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! Some of the lines were so cliché and corny to write and had me either cringing or laughing maniacally.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review, UC out.**

* * *

Omake

 **Study session and strawberry soda**

"Ne Hikio"

"Hmm?" the loner responded without looking away from his book. His ahoge fluttering slightly from the ceiling fan cooling them.

"How do you do this one?"

The loner glanced at her notebook and explained in a very simply but concise manner so she could process it.

"I see, no wonder I didn't make any progress… thanks"

"Mhmm" continuing where he left off the loner continued his literature adventure.

Hachiman and Yumiko were currently locked in a heated struggle to defeat an opponent that is the Japanese literature test tomorrow as such they were having a study session. This is the very thing Hachiman did not enjoy doing as it contradicts with his worldly views. But the fiery blonde insisted nicely that it was a good idea. Well for her anyway, Hachiman already did his hardcore studying and only needed to revise when he gets home. Hey at least it was just the two of them, take it or leave it.

Yumiko on the other hand was in deep shit, as in balls deep if she had any of them. She completely forgot about the test and only realised this morning, given her current intellectual capacity she was sure to not get a good result.

Forci- nicely asking the creepy lonely Hikio to assist her was an excellent idea. It's not like he had anything better to do when he gets home anyway. Surely his existence was better put to use teaching her and not surprising he was very good at it.

As a result here they were currently studying, but for the most part it isn't a study group per se where they study together but a tutoring where Hachiman is the one teaching her.

Miffed as she is at his attitude she has no other choice but to put up with it for the sake of her grades.

She steeled herself for the tedious session ahead and forced all her attention in studying.

Unbeknownst to her, the pair of dead fish eyes glanced at her momentarily before returning to his book.

The session lasted until late 8pm where the library had to close.

Hachiman was now escorting Yumiko back to the train station. Lazy as he is, his moral codes wouldn't allow for a girl especially a pretty one to be walking home late at night. Obviously she protested but when he reasoned that if any bad guys had one look at him they would flee in terror. After hearing the reason she readily agreed which irked him somewhat.

"Thanks for today Hikio"

"No problem"

"I'll thank you another time right now I need to get on the train and head home where I hopefully don't forget anything"

Hearing the train arriving at the station she walked into one of the carriages currently fill with some people.

"Knowing you, that's going to be a challenge" Hachiman stated flatly. Eliciting the Fire Queen to turn around.

"What was that!" her comeback was stopped short as she intercepted a canned drink thrown her way. She looked at the can dumfounded.

"It's a reward for your hard work, relax you'll like it" with that last sentence the doors closed and the train started moving. His visage disappearing into the night as the train sped away.

She glanced at the drink. Face slightly flushed and heart beating mildly.

The drink was Strawberry Soda, She didn't like it. She loved it.

It was after all her favourite drink.


End file.
